


Little Birdie Trapped

by Crixan



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Breeding, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crixan/pseuds/Crixan
Summary: He was sloppy. Too sloppy to check for other motives. Too sloppy to tie the grunts up. And too sloppy that he got himself knocked out.The last thing as he fell into unconsciousness was,"I'm going to kill that bastard."
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Little Birdie Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> 11th of August: Praise kink | Un/willing impregnation | Arkham Knight AU | Reverse Robins AU/Jason is the youngest
> 
> I've chosen un/willing impregnation. But does it count when it wasn't a baby? Idk I'm just here for the porn.
> 
> Not beta'ed. I apologized for some sentences that might be rather hard to understand.

Night time in Gotham was when every crook came out to play. From the lowest thief to the rich mob boss.

Red Hood landed silently on the roof, not a single sound made despite his size. A testament to the Bat and League training. 

Underneath the red helmet and domino mask, Jason watched as Black Mask's grunts walked around, alert and wary as they stood guard around a box. Big and tall enough to hold an adult.

Or several children, as his intel provided.

Well, he was wary. Human trafficking normally involved more men than what he saw now, and they normally do not use a singular box. His gut instinct was going haywire, screaming under his skin that there was more than what to meet the eye.

Just because of that, Red Hood waited for another hour, making sure there was nothing else he missed, before busting in.

His boots slammed into one of the grunts. He ducked as another one that swung a sturdy-looking pipe. 

It was easy, ducking and hitting them. It was laughably easy as he took down every each of them.

He stood among them, all unconscious. They didn't even brought out their guns. Like what? Guns were the daily weapons for Gothamites.

"Now, let's see what we have here." The vigilante checked the box for any traps. However, he didn't saw the grunts' actions behind him.

The moment he opened the box, something pushed his shoulders and forcefully forced him into the box.

"Fuck!" Sloppy! Sloppy of him to fell for this! Red Hood pushed against the walls of the box. The interior was completely different from the outside. While it looked like a regular wooden box, the insides was metal-laced.

"I'm going to tear you guys into pieces when I got out of this!"

He pushed against the panic of being in an enclosed place as he tried to make sense of this whole thing and tried to escape. His fingers touched something, circular and hollow in the inside. Kinda like a hole…?

Just as he thought of a way to escape, fume started filtering in. 

"Shit. What the fuck?" What is Black Mask playing at? Jason thought as he tried to control his breathing. While his helmet had a good air filtration, the gas they were using was potent, judging at how he could still see the colour of the gas even through his lens.

The grunts outside waited for 30 minutes, and another 15 minutes debating whether or not to open the box. Finally, a lucky winner was chosen, hands shaking as he opened the box.

His face was treated with a boot, cracking nose and a few teeth and was sent flying. The others finally reacted, reaching for the guns supplied to them by Black Mask.

Jason tried to dodge as best as he could. However, being trapped in an enclosed place with unknown potent gas that was making him sluggish was affecting him. His punch lacked the regular force and his reaction time was slow enough that the grunts got a few lucky hits in.

He glanced down on himself. A few syringes hanged off him, thankfully blocked by his armors. 

He didn't know what was in the syringes, and he thanked his lucky stars for what little luck he can get. 

"I'm gonna punch you so hard your mother will have a hard time recognizing you." He gritted out, ducking, and took out his guns. This time, he's making sure they stayed down for good.

A few headshots and a lot more missed shots than he liked, it was over. He stood alone, panting and feeling like shit as whatever was in the gas was hitting him full force. His head was pounding, and his vision was getting too blurry to his concern.

"Fucking Black Mask," he cursed, wobbling slightly on his feet, planning the get the hell away as soon as possible.

However, the moment he took another step, his vision blacked and he knew no more.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Boss," one of his lieutenants said, at his feet laid the unconscious Red Hood. "We got him."

Black Mask turned from his leather seat, his own mask masking his expression but not his satisfied tone. "Well done. You will be receiving your payment. Now, out." He demanded, eyes never leaving the prone form of the vigilante.

The lieutenant nodded and quickly left, leaving Red Hood under the mercy of the notorious Black Mask.

The mob boss stood up and slowly walked to Red Hood, laying on his back and dead to the world. He walked around the body, inspecting the 'meal' in front of him.

It was a surprise when he got the information regarding Red Hood's, or should he say Jason Todd's blood. Laced with Lazarus water, and the reason Black Mask sacrificed some of his men to ah, kidnap him.

He went to work, forcefully removing the helmet and the armors without harming the male. Not long before Jason was in all his naked glory, exposed under the gaze of Black Mask.

"What a waste," Black Mask let his hands wandered, touching the quite delightful face of the unconscious male, thumb brushing the full lips, pink and pretty if those mouth wrapped around a dick. 

He played around, pinching the slowly perking nipples, rubbing them hard until they stood in attention.

"You are quite a slut, aren't you?" He purred, gloved hands closed around the already leaking cock, giving them a few hard rubs and relishing on the moans from the other male.

"Despite how I want to take you right here and now," he muttered, hands moving underneath the neck and below the knees. He stood up, carrying the other male in his arms. "I have another thing for you."

He entered another room, keyed to only him. 

It was spacious and well-lit. There was no furniture, nothing else except for the opened pool in the middle. Everything was white, except for the blue colour of the pool.

Black Mask laid the unconscious male down, gentler than what most would expect. He ran his gloved hand through the black hair, eyes dark with unknown emotions.

His other hand went to his pocket, before taking out a syringe, an eerie pink color, and injected him into Jason.

"Have fun," he murmured, before standing up and leaving the room, leaving Jason to the mercy of his pet in the water.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason woke up groggily, shivering slightly from the cold air on his skin, his oddly naked and wet skin.

Wait…? What?

Eyes snapping opened, his mind immediately snapped in clarity. The first thing he took note was the extremely white ceiling.

The second he realized was that he was naked, extremely naked. And he can't move.

"What the actual fuck is this?!" Jason shouted, eyes taking in the creature currently holding him immobile. 

The creature was pink and transparent, and kind of like slime. And his limbs were…tentacles. Tentacles with octopus-like suction and slimy and currently bounding his arms and legs.

"What the fuck…?" Jason was confused and a lot of anger. The last thing he remembered was busting Black Mask's operation…?

"Fuck-- Roman! Is this some kind of joke? Cause it's not funny!" He shouted, eyes looking around the white room for the leathered asshole, while trying in vain to escape from the clutches of the tentacle creature. 

His arms were held behind him by thick tentacles, while his legs were forcefully spread embarrassingly opened, revealing his erected cock. 

"What the fuck-?" He almost screamed when he felt the tentacles binding him started secreting something transparent, drenching his limbs. It was wet, and slimy like a lubricant, except Jason was panicking to hell because he had a vague idea about what was happening and his mind was going haywire.

"Ugh…" The liquid was doing something to him. Anywhere they left, his skin started to tingle, his temperature going up, and was alarmingly doing something to his brain. 

He watched whatever the creature was doing through hazy brain, eyes widening slight in alarm when he saw tentacles closing in on his lower half. 

Jason tried to wiggle his legs, trying and failing to shield himself from the mass of tentacles. 

Fuck. He was going to get rape tentacle style.

He yelped when he felt a tentacle pressing onto his hole, thicker than a regular human's dick by an inch. His panic raised when he watched the tentacle trying its best to go inside him, leaving slimy trail that Jason thought was kind of like aphrodisiac. 

The creature seemed to be displeased when it couldn't penetrate his hole, pressing in harder and harder until, thankfully, removing itself from his hole. 

Jason sighed in relief, body was unfortunately sluggish with whatever the tentacles were coating him with. 

His relief, however, was short-lived, when another tentacle closed in towards his head, slightly different than the others, thicker and coated with more slime.

He had no time to prepare himself when the tentacle was absurdly shoved into his mouth, going in deep.

Jason gagged, trying to shove it away by biting it, only to be futile for the texture of the tentacle was kind of rubbery and probably barely leaving teeth mark on it. 

The tentacle wriggled on his tongue, swirling in the warm cavern and leaving the weird aftertaste of the slime, before going down his throat. 

Jason felt a little lightheaded, precious oxygen leaving him, as the tentacle went deep, so deep that it was blocking his airway. 

He felt it massaging inside his throat, slimy and strange. Jason tried to scream when he felt the tentacle suddenly throbbed and pulsated. 

He gagged, thick liquid gushing from the tentacle and into him. Jason choked, unable to avoid swallowing the questionable liquid as he tried moving his head, tongue trying to futilely remove the tentacle. Unfortunately, the tentacle was unmoving, even if Jason tried to move his head to throw it off. 

His fight slowly slipped out of him. The slimy liquid was doing…things to his head. Jason stopped fighting against the tentacle, and mouth slowly sucking on the tentacle-like a pacifier. 

He was struggling less and less, as a strange kind of feeling blanketed him. Jason tried to curl in on himself, feeling his insides getting hotter, as whatever the tentacle had secreted made every little sensation magnified. 

He forgot why he was struggling in the first place, letting the tentacles to do whatever they pleased.

The tentacle on his cock moved, the tip kind of widened into the shape of a suction cup, before engulfing his whole dick. Jason bucked in pleasure, eyes-rolling. He felt tiny tentacles moving all over his slit, before feeling them going down his urethra.

This time, he uncontrollably let out the filthiest moan, when he felt the same liquid that went down his throat started gushing into his penis, stimulating his dick. Another tentacle wrapped around his balls, massaging them from the liquid they received, moving them around and Jason never, never wanted them to let go.

Jason felt the tentacles moving him, bending him so he could see what they were doing to his cock. Jason was so aroused, so horny from the suction on his cock, and the tentacles flicking and rubbing his nipples, that white sparked behind his eyes as he cum for the first time of the night. 

His mind went blank, barely feeling the tentacle drinking his cum. He panted, tangled within the mass of tentacles. The one in his mouth stayed, mimicking thrusts that went squelching in the room.

Despite coming, Jason felt himself getting hard again, his dick standing to attention under the ministration of the tentacle. 

Another two tentacles went down to his ass, poking and prodding his hole with leaking tips. The first one that went in was thin, the girth of a finger, and it went deep into him, before pumping him with the same liquid that filled his stomach.

Jason immediately felt the effect, his prostrate pulsing in desire. He barely realized himself spreading his legs wide, like a desperate slut, begging for cocks to fill him, bred him like an animal. The other tentacles helping him to keep them wide, exposing his leaking cock and hungry hole in mid-air.

The second tentacle was wider, pressing onto his rim, teasing them before going in.

God, it was so, so good. His eyes rolled back, moaning around the tentacle in his mouth. 

It was firm and soft, not as gooey as it looked. Filling every cracks and curve of his insides. All the liquid aphrodisiac goo acting as lubricant that both smoothed and enhanced his sensitivity. 

They reached deep, so deep inside of him, and started to thrust in and out. Embarrassing squelching with every thrust, echoing with his moans. 

Jason felt his legs shaking under the assault of pleasure, too much pleasure that tears dripped from his eyes. His cock never stopped dripping, all sucked by the tentacle.

There was no part of him that was not covered by tentacles or their excretions. It was in his hair, over his chest, in his mouth, his throat, his insides…dripping and filling him as they went. 

He was overtaken by pleasure, his waist subconsciously rocked back into the tentacles fucking him. Soon, the second orgasm washed over him, making him blacked out for a few minutes.

He woke up and immediately thrown back to moaning like a whore. Only this time, he saw a monstrous size tentacle closing in his stuffed hole. It was big, almost impossible to fit into him. But he didn't squirmed away, despite somewhere deep inside of him was panicking over the size. 

The previous two tentacles stopped fucking him to open him wide, pulling his rim and letting the thick liquid dripping out of him. Jason watched, cock aching and mind-numbing as the huge tentacle crept to his open hole.

"Urkk…!" Jason gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head when the tentacle rammed into him. It was too much too much too much. The burning stretch melted into pleasure, his inside widened to accommodate the size of the tentacle. This triggered his third orgasm, feeding more cum to the creature, helped by the presence of its excretion in his ball sacs. 

His whole body trembled, squeezing down on all three of the tentacles fucking his hole. It seemed to encourage the creature, as he could felt all three of them drilling harder and deeper into his hole. The one on his mouth and the thin one in his ass excreted more liquid into his body, an obscene bulge forming on his stomach.

Jason was losing his mind. He wanted to be breed, fucked so hard his inside will never be satisfied, stretched to his maximum capacity, break him into a slut. He wants, wants the creature to use him however it pleased.

"Ugh…ah…Mhn-!" The large tentacle in him started to pulsate, dragging him from his sex haze. More liquid was excreted into him, the one in his dick massaging his testicles for more semen. 

He could felt himself cumming for the fourth time, as the largest tentacle released into him, unlike the liquid he guzzled down, it was weirder in texture, but Jason was too deep into bliss to notice. 

He gave and gave and gave, sucking all that given into him. He was here to please the creature as a fucktoy, letting it did whatever it pleased to his body.

The night went on, drawing a whole lot more from Jason until the creature was done. When that happened, Jason was lowered down gently on the ground, tentacles slowly unwrapping around his body.

The largest tentacle was the last to leave, as Jason kept sucking it in, hole refusing to let it leave, playing a filthy tug of war with his swollen rim, before pulling off with a 'pop'. It sank back down to the depths of the pool, one last tentacle caressing his bulged stomach gently before leaving.

Jason laid in a puddle of slimy sludge, eyelids heavy and so full. His body heavy, hips still jerking sensually from the remaining pleasure. He barely heard footsteps closing in, nor the hands separating his sticky thighs to insert a large dildo in his well-used hole, drifting off to sleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason woke up, stupidly and dangerously slow. He was laying on what felt like the best bed ever, feeling silk on his skin. 

He slowly blinked his eyes, feeling his whole body sore and…

His eyes snapped open, his mind finally recalling what happened last night? Oh shit, how long had he been asleep? 

He looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling, heart racing as he tried to recall where the fuck he was. 

Jason tried to sit up, only for his body to scream in soreness and forced him to lay back down. He looked down and had to lower down his gasp at the sight of his stomach. It bulged out like he was 3-4 months pregnant. There were no tentacles, but he could felt the remnants of the fluid between his inner thighs. 

Slowly, he sat up, eyes in disbelief at the sight of his stomach. More fluid ran down from his hole as he moved, slipping down his thighs and staining the robe.

"What in the world…?" Jason murmured, curiosity and disgust warring in him, heart beating fast in panic.

Just as he was debating on pinching himself to see if he was dreaming, the door swung opened.

"Jason, my boy," Roman, the chirpy fucker, beamed at him. Well, not beamed at him, but still, Jason could felt the asshole radiating smugness. "I'm so glad you wake up."

"Well, fuck you and everything you stand for, Roman." Jason tried to glare at him. "How long was I out?" He asked. "And…what the fuck is this?" He tried to compose himself., despite his stomach bulging with things he didn't want to think about.

He remembered being fucking kidnapped, then being fucked by a tentacle creature for god knows how long. And now this?

"Well, eight hours, give or take," Roman said, chill as ever. "Longer than our previous volunteer."

"Previous 'volunteer'…? Roman do I look like a volunteer to you?" Jason sucked in a breath. "And I see you haven't explained what the fuck…" gesturing to his bloated stomach,"…this is."

Jason glared at the other male, heart racing and panicking as his brain already pieced out a likely explanation to what he just experienced in the last 12 hours.

Black Mask looked at him, arms crossing and completely at ease. 

"The creature, is a significant prize I've gotten from a secret source. Despite its usefulness, I want more. However, Earth is a different planet from where it resided, and humans are not completely compatible to breed with it.

That is, until I learned that for it to populate, its mate required something extra…

\---like the Lazarus running through your vein."

Jason felt stilled at Roman's words. He faced the mob boss, face pale at the thought of Roman knowing. He called him Jason.

"Don't worry," The fucker continued, "I have no interest in going deeper to know anything else," lie, "and you just have to stay here be a good breeder for me."

"Roman," he started, heart racing, "are you kidding me? Don't fuck with me right now, or I'll swear to God I'll destroy you---"

He stopped when he felt something lurching in him, his hand automatically went to touch his stomach. His face went pale when the reality of him, Jason Todd, was going to give birth to a bunch of tentacle alien babies.

"Oh my god fucker," he breathed out, eyes spacing away. "The fuck--?" Jason felt himself choking when his stomach suddenly cramped, shooting pain into his brain and leaving him panting. 

"Shh," Roman cooed, big bad crime boss, cooing over Jason's impossibly pregnant stomach, while Jason was feeling like shit and a strong urge to vomit, "it's okay. You won't be harmed. Previous volunteers were quite happy with the experience, so you should be fine."

"I'm fucking pregnant," Jason mouthed out, a broken laugh spilled from his lips, hands trembling as he clumsily patted around for a pillow while maintaining eye-contact with Black Mask. "I'm going to let out alien babies. Like what the fuck even is my life?"

"Well, it's not pregnant, per se," Roman said, "more like, laying eggs." 

Jason felt so done. "Laying eggs, you say?" Jason spit out, a strong feeling to just, one shot this fucker that landed him in this shitty situation.

Roman sighed at the male. "Drink some. You'll need all the energy you have." He said, as he handed Jason a glass of orange juice.

"Fucker don't remind me." Jason grouched out, turning all his attention at guzzling it. He laid on the bed after that, closing his eyes to at least pretend this was all a fucking dream.

He ignored Roman moving around, bringing in more towels, most of them being put under his lower half. 

He was going to drift off to sleep, when he felt something shifted inside of him.

"Oh, oh…" Jason was wide awake within seconds, " Fucking shit no…"

He could felt his inner walls contracted, feeling something round and hard and nope.

"Shh," Roman was there by his side within seconds, "take a deep breathe and relax." He said, gloved hands moving to his inner thighs and spread him wide, unveiling Jason's slowly hardening cock and twitching hole.

"Ngghh…" an embarrassing sound came from his mouth as he felt the thing inside slipped downwards, letting out moans as his hips jerked slightly.

He felt the fluid excreted by the tentacles within his walls, soaking them and leaving him with the euphoric feeling from before. He felt sensitive, aroused and body relaxing. His legs widened unconsciously.

Roman moved Jason, so he would be laying on Roman's chest, hooking his legs at his knees. Gloved hands moved down, cupping his ass cheeks, spreading them.

"There we go," Roman murmured softly next to his ears as Jason's breath quickened. "C'mon baby, just let it happen." 

The egg moved downwards even more due to the position. In turn, it shifted the rest of them. The whole thing was so alien, so fucking weird, it shouldn't be arousing. He felt whatever was left of the alien slime slipped out of his hole, pooling underneath him. 

"Oh fuck, Roman!" Jason screamed when the egg went down so fast he could felt it close to his rim. His hands twitching, not knowing where to put, before he put it down on Roman's knees and squeezed.

Jason whimpered, the egg taking it's sweet fucking time gliding down. He tried to push, but had to stop when he felt too much like shitting. He felt his muscle stretched and contracted, it was so fucking strange.

Roman must've felt something, because he went and drizzled lube on his gloved fingers, before going down to run circle on his sensitive rim. His hands went down, one finger of his left hand going in, pressing into his hole. Jason's mouth fell opened, head landed on Roman's shoulder, hips jerking away and onto the finger, wanting to move away or fucked himself.

Another finger from Roman's right hand joined in, both of them going deeper and deeper, before stretching his rim wide. 

"Roman, Roman…" Jason moaned, panting as he felt his ass getting stretched so wide it should be a concern. His lower half was a mess of sticky liquid of cum and whatever the fuck was the slimy thing. 

Having been stretched, the egg had more space to move down, but unfortunately it pressed down on his prostrate, rubbing it hard, stimulating his dick to spit precum.

Moans spilled from his lips, as his contractions spiked, moving so fast that it felt like he was fucking himself on the egg. It was so bizarre, so fucking weird and shouldn't be hot, but Jason was gasping and moaning like a bitch in heat, twisting himself in pleasure and sheer weirdness between Roman.

"Roman..! Big…!" Jason gasped, closed to sobbing. "So much, so---!" He cried, desperation gripping him. Tears blurring his vision, he looked down and saw a strange purplish shine, peaking out of his hole. Jason whined and pushed, waiting it out out OUT!!

A strong wave of contractions hit him, prompting the egg to move vigorously. Stars exploded behind his eyes, hips jerking uncontrollably as the egg finally slide out, nestled on the towel set underneath him. 

The egg was strange, metallic purple shell, stained with the remaining alien liquid and probably Jason's own juice, warm heat emitting from where it settled between his legs.

Jason collapsed onto Roman, chest moving up and down as he panted. His dick spurting cum all over his lower half.

"You did a great job, Jason." Roman praised, patting his still swollen stomach.

Jason was crying by now, legs spread wide as another wave of contraction hit his inside. His eyes rolled back to his head, lewd moans spilling from his lips. It felt so good, so fucking good.

"Roman," he moaned, hands moving up and grasped on Roman's shoulder, "so good…fuck…nghh…." He sobbed, and screamed when the second egg went out, smoother than before.

It was nothing he had felt before. Euphoric. All he could felt was the eggs inside of him, massaging his too sensitive walls. Everything blurred together, his hole opening wide by Roman's fingers as one by one, the eggs came out.

"Good job, Jason," Roman praised next to his ear, "C'mon, one last one." He said, one of his hand set on his stomach, pushing down on his navel, unfortunately making his muscles to suck in whatever that was inside.

"FUCK!" Jason cried out. He was almost done. "I don't want it anymore," he sobbed, hands moving down to his own hole. Sometime during his egg-laying, Roman had stopped stretching him, leaving Jason to lay those eggs via his muscle contractions only.

His hands went down to his worn hole, fingers going in roughly and stretched his rim wide. Jason just want this to be over, no matter how much pleasure he had gotten.

"Ughh...!" He tried to push, toes curling and muscles tensing. He felt the head of the egg coming out, and out of relief, his muscles unfortunately sucked the egg back in, deeper than it was before.

Jason cried in frustration, sobbing onto Roman's shoulder, fingers given up on wrecking his already loose hole. His hips pumped up from the bed, with his legs wide opened, hole gaping and closing, leaking so many fluid his entire lower body was messy and sticky. 

"Shh baby," Roman cooed at the wrecked boy. "One last time, just one more time." He said, trailing tiny kisses over Jason's face.

The boy looked exquisite. The pretty blues were fog over with tears and hazy with pleasure. The lips was bitten red with tiny trail of drool from the first egg. He looked at Roman pleadingly, his hips moving lewdly and baring his pretty chest, nipples hard and red. The overstimulated boy writhed on his lap, head moving back as he showed his pleading face to Roman.

Roman felt the urge to bully this boy. Make him cry. Make him beg. Make him cum again and again until he lost his mind. 

He had time. He just have to be patient.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason let out a high pitch whine. He was tired, but the egg-that-doesn't-feel-like-an-egg was still stuck inside of him.

He shuddered brokenly when he felt Roman drenching more lube into his hole, his other hand stroking Jason's slowly hardening dick. 

Jason was helpless in Roman's arms, mind blanked with too much pleasure and desperation, his body instinctively fucked into Roman's fist, chasing another orgasm.

He barely felt Roman sneaking his fingers into his loose hole, blindly chasing for another release.

It didn't take long for Jason to cum, leaving his spent dick spurting pathetic amount of cum on his flattened stomach. 

Jason's entire body relaxed, but tensed back up when he felt the worst contractions of the night, eyes rolling wide and mouth in a lewd o as his hole was opened impossibly wide so the widest edge of the 'egg' was pushed out. He felt like his hips was breaking into two, with the way the 'egg' stretching him. Hot white pleasure left his mind blank as the last remnant of the creature was pushed out of his body.

"I was right," Roman muttered as he lift the egg up, inspecting it while ignoring the Jason, panting and crying and feeling like shit, with his legs opened wide and no strength to close them.

The 'egg' Roman was holding, was more like a liquid membrane, unlike the rest of the metallic eggs. This was transparent and sticky, and alive. 

The previous eggs were more like crystalize substance, more like materials for weapon building as it was basically a nonliving thing.

But this, Jason was the first among his volunteers and 'volunteers' to be breed so well, that his Lazarus Pit body was able to be a suitable breeding ground to nurture a baby. Inside if the transparent 'pouch' was a tiny replica of the creature, half formed limbs curling slightly.

His men walked in, carrying strange holding devices that will be holding all the eggs. A special 'cage' will be holding the tiny creature.

Finally done, Roman turned around and faced the other male, eyes looking with dark amusement and lust at the unsightly sight of the big bad Red Hood.

Jason laid on the bed, body still twitching from all the overstimulation. He could barely controlled his expression, face debauched, with hazy eyes and tongue flicking out of his mouth. Jason's dick was flaccid, yet trying to spurt more from his emptied testicles. His lower body was jerking, legs twitching.

Most notably was his hole, opened wide and gaping, leaking with all the monster's remaining excretion. It was wide enough for Roman to have a look at Jason's liquid stained pinkish insides, curling and sucking as if it was missing something to suck on. Roman could probably fit his fist into it with ease, fisting him until he forced another orgasm from the other male.

Jason moaned tiredly when he felt Roman settled above him, barely having the energy to open his eyes, let alone stopping Roman. The masked male settled between those cheeks, and shoved into Jason's body.

It entered with a lewd squelched. His hole swallowing it easily due to how loose it had become from the intense 'pregnancy', leaking all the fluids as the hot rod grinded hid insides. Jason laid on the bed, legs opened for Roman to pound his ass, moaning weakly.

Fuck, he was a goner.


End file.
